A Smile
by Shiazen
Summary: Sebuah foto. Sebuah senyuman. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk mendapatkan keduannya dari seorang Mello. For infantrum challange. Warning: Alternate Reality  bisa juga semi-cannon, entahlah . Mind to read and review? CnC, please...


Sebuah fic yang sengaja saya buat untuk menyelesaikan tantangan Silver-san di FFCnya yang berjudul Memories in a Photograph dengan claim 'You've punk'd!' dan 'Zoom!'(pilihan yang aneh). Kali ini saya ingin bercerita tentang Mello, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, foto Mello dan perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Oh iya, setting waktunya pakai versi animenya, jadi lebih lama dua tahun dari manganya. Okay, check this out!

* * *

><p><strong>A Smile<strong>

_**By Shia Zen**_

_Disclaimer: Seorang bayi yang belum pernah membaca komik seumur hidupnya bahkan tahu jika Death Note bukan milik saya (oke, lebay)_

_Warnings: AR (atau semi-cannon, terserah mau anda anggap apa ^^)_

* * *

><p>"Rester, apa kau sudah dapat informasi tentang bocah di foto ini?"<p>

Bocah berambut putih itu bertanya, namun tidak mengubah posisi duduknya yang membelakangi orang yang ditanyanya. Diangkatnya foto berukuran empat kali enam itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Belum."

Sunyi.

Near tampak menunggu keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Maaf, tapi apa sepenting itu?"

"Tidak." Bocah itu menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tidak, tidak penting…" kata Near lirih. Namun suaranya tidak cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Rester.

Near menatap foto ditangannya.

Sebuah foto.

Di situ terlihat seorang bocah pirang.

Seorang bocah pirang dengan senyumannya—tidak, mungkin lebih pantas disebut seringai daripada senyuman.

Near tersenyum. Seolah membalas seringai bocah dalam foto itu.

Karena seringai itu nampak seperti senyuman bagi Near. Sebuah senyuman yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu…

_**Wammy's House, 2005**_

_**Whirlpool, Inggris**_

'_Krik!'_

Terdengar suara kamera dari dalam ruang pengambilan gambar.

Ya, hari ini ada pemotretan seluruh anak di _Wammy's House_ guna kelengkapan data yang nanti akan digunakan dalam ujian. Setiap tahun _Wammy's House _memang selalu mengadakan ujian, namun kali ini berbeda, ujian yang lebih besar dan lebih sulit. Sebuah ujian yang paling besar pengaruhnya untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan penerus-penerus L ini. Maka dari itu data peserta—termasuk foto—juga dibutuhkan.

"Sudah kuambil gambarnya, kau boleh keluar." Pria tua itu berkata, lalu mengambil berkas yang ada di atas meja.

"_Okay_, trims Roger~" gadis itu tersenyum lalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Linda," kata Roger sembari membubuhkan tanda check di berkasnya.

"Kemudian…" Roger melihat nama di bawah Linda. "Matt!"

Orang yang dipanggil pun masuk. Namun matanya sibuk menatap _consol game_ yang ada di tangannya. "Matt?"

Tidak ada respon. Bocah berambut merah itu mendengar suara Roger, dan tahu namanya disebut. Namun ia lebih memperdulikan mesin berukuran tujuh kali lima inci yang dari tadi pagi—bahkan mungkin dari tadi malam—ia mainkan.

"Matt, kau akan difoto."

"Uh-hum." Jawaban yang singkat. Namun matanya masih terpaku pada _playstation portable-_nya itu.

"Matt!"

"Oke! Oke!" Matt mem_pause game_nya, lalu memasukannya ke saku.

'_Krik!'_

"Kau boleh keluar, Matt." Kata Roger.

"Yap!" Matt melangkah keluar, lalu, tentu saja, mengeluarkan _PSP_ di sakunya.

"Matt, _check_. Kemudian…" Roger melihat ke bawah. "Mello!"

Tidak ada yang masuk.

"Mello? Sekarang giliranmu!" kali ini Roger mengerasakan volume suaranya. Namun tidak ada respon dari luar ruangan. "Mello?"

Roger pun keluar. Namun ia tidak menemukan Mello di sana. "Huh, anak itu."

Ia tahu, Mello tidak mau difoto. Ia sudah membujuk Mello berkali-kali, namun bocah itu tetap tidak mau. Terakhir ia bilang akan menyita seluruh coklat bocah itu jika tetap tidak mau dan akhirnya bocah pirang itu berkata ya. Namun sekarang, ia kabur lagi. "Hah…" Roger pun memutuskan untuk melewati Mello dulu. "Near, masuklah."

Near pun masuk.

'_Krik!'_

Roger melihat hasil foto itu. Sunyi sejenak, Roger nampak kurang puas dengan ekspresi Near.

"Uh, Near?"

Near melihat Roger dengan tatapan 'ada-apa?'

"Bisakah kau tersenyum atau mengubah ekspresimu?"

"Mengapa?"

"Hasil fotomu terlalu datar."

"Bukankah foto memang selalu datar?"

"Bukan fotonya, kau paham maksuku."

"Maaf Roger," Ini bukanlah maaf karena ia tidak mengerti tentunya

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi bisakah—"

"Tidak."

Sunyi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti."

Tanpa disuruh Near membalikan badan dan beranjak pergi.

Namun sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan, Roger menghentikannya.

"Near, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Near membalikan badan, tanda bahwa ia akan membantu.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memfoto Mello."

~oOo~

"Matt?" Linda mendekati bocah ber_goggle _yang nampak sibuk dengan permainannya itu.

"Hm?" yang dipanggil hanya memicingkan matanya yang tak terlihat sebagai respon, yang tentu saja, itu adalah sebuah tindakan tak berguna.

"Matt?" panggil Linda lagi.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu. Katakan saja." Akhirnya Matt menjawab dengan perkataan, namun pandangannya tetap terpaku pada _game consol_nya.

"Hah…" Linda mengambil nafas panjang. "Near ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh?" Matt mem_pause_ _game_nya dan menatap heran Linda.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aneh. Ia tidak biasanya ingin bicara dengan seseorang." Ucap Linda.

"Kenapa aku?" Itulah yang membuat Matt heran dari tadi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bicara pada Near sekalipun!

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, coba saja temui dia." Linda pun melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

"Hahh…" Akhirnya Matt menaruh _playstation portable_nya ke saku dan melangkah pergi, tidak menyadari Mello yang dari tadi menatap curiga gerak-gerik Linda dan Matt.

~oOo~

"Tapi Near. Aku tidak merasa ini akan berhasil." Matt menunduk, mata di balik _goggle_nya memandang sebuah kamera kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Pasti berhasil." Ucap bocah berambut putih itu dengan suara yang pelan. "Akan berhasil jika kau melakukan semua yang telah direncanakan." Lanjut Near.

"Tapi, aku juga merasa tidak enak hati, kau tahu, dia temanku."

"Justru karena itu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia tahu?"

"Ia hanya akan tahu jika aku yang menjebaknya, bukan kau." Perkataan Near yang tegas membuat Matt tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Matt menyerahkan kamera itu pada Near dan berjalan keluar.

_Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Apa Mello tidak akan marah padanya? Bagaimana jika ia tahu? Bagaimana jika rencana Near gagal?_ Pikiran-pikiran itu membuat Matt nyaris gila. "Aaagh!" Matt mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, ia nampak benar-benar frustasi.

"Hey!" sebuah tepukan di pundak Matt membuatnya hampir meloncat.

'_DEG…'_

Matt menoleh sembilan puluh derajat ke kanan, dimana seorang bocah pirang yang tengah memakan sebungkus coklat berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah Matt. Aku tahu si besar kepala Near itu mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

_Bagus, sekarang apa?_ Matt makin khawatir tak menentu.

"Dengar, Mello. Aku tak ingin melakukan ini. Aku tak ingin membantunya. Aku benar-benar—" Matt pun terdiam ketika melihat Mello mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Matt, aku tidak peduli apa pun itu. Karena pada akhirnya, apa pun yang direncanakan Near pasti tidak akan berhasil."

_Ia tahu?_

"Jadi, kau…"

"Hahaha! Ya, ya. Aku yakin si tua Roger itu pasti akan meminta bantuan Near. Dan kau akan kena imbasnya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang sering berbicara padaku. Orang bodoh pun akan dengan mudah menyadarinya, tolol!" Mello menyenggol lengan Matt. Namun Matt kini tersenyum menghadapi temannya itu.

"Ya, dan lagi pula. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin membantunya, kau tahu." Matt masih tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Lakukan saja apapun yang bocah aneh itu minta padamu." Mello pun pergi meninggalkan Matt, sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

~oOo~

"Near, kurasa aku tidak bisa membantumu." Matt memandang anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola dari balik kaca jendela. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Near.

"Masalah pertemanan itu lagi?" ucap Near, namun tangannya sibuk menyusun potongan _puzzle_ dengan cekatan.

"Ya dan tidak. Aku sudah bilang akan membantumu kan? Dan aku mengambil konsekuensinya meski harus berbohong pada Mello."

"Untuk apa berbohong?"

"Ya, kau benar. Mello sudah tahu." Matt terdiam.

"Tidak, ia belum tahu rencanaku." Ucapan Near membuat Matt heran, diamatinya bocah yang sedang bermain dengan _puzzle_nya itu.

"Jadi?"

"Lanjutkan tugasmu." Kata Near, masih sibuk dengan _puzzle_nya.

"Tapi Near—" Matt mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku tidak yakin aku akan berhasil."

"Pasti berhasil." Near memasang potongan terakhir _puzzle_nya ke tempatnya. Perlahan ia berdiri, mengambil kamera kecil di sakunya, dan menyodorkannya ke Matt.

~oOo~

_**Wammy's House**_

_**04:00 AM**_

_05:00 Mandi_

_05:15 Mengambil coklat_

_05:30 Menonton televisi_

_06:00 Sarapan_

_06:30 – 12:00 Berkeliling sambil makan coklat_

_12:30 Makan siang_

_13:00 – 18:00 Bermain (atau mengganggu anak-anak yang bermain) di lapangan._

_19:00 Makan malam_

_19:00 keatas, Belajar_

_02:00 Tidur_

Matt menatap takjub selembar kertas di tangannya itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Mello bekerja keras sedemikian rupa hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa tahu. Namun yang membuatnya paling takjub di sini adalah bagaimana cara Near, seseorang yang setiap harinya sibuk dengan mainannya, dapat mengetahui rutinitas Mello ini.

Matt merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin, dan mencoret agenda pertama _list_ rutinitas Mello. Tentu ia tidak akan mengambil gambar Mello yang tengah mandi. Maka tempat pertama yang harus ia datangi adalah… dapur.

Dengan cekatan ia mengatur _modus_ dua puluh kamera yang telah ia persiapkan. Ia telah mengkalkulasi setiap sudut gambar yang akan didapatkan. Lima buah kamera ia taruh di dapur, lima buah di ruang televisi, lima buah di ruang makan, dan lima sisanya di kamar sang juara dua itu. Kedua puluh kamera itu ia kamuflasekan sedemikian rupa supaya tidak nampak.

"Sempurna." Matt puas akan hasil karyanya. Sekarang ia hanya harus berperan sebagai umpan dengan sebuah kamera kecil di tangannya.

_**05:15**_

Matt menaruh googlenya di atas kepala selagi matanya sibuk mengintai dari lensa kamera. Setelah beberapa menit, mangsa yang di tunggu-tunggu pun memasuki pintu dapur. Matt berkonsentrasi, ia telah siap. Dengan kamera yang telah dinonaktifkan suaranya, Matt memfoto setiap gerak-gerik Mello dengan modus foto yang ia perbesar sepuluh kali lipat—tentu saja, karena ia mengambil gambar melalui jendela dapur.

Mata Matt mengikuti setiap aktifitas Mello, mencari celah dan sudut terbaik untuk mengambil gambar bocah pirang itu. Mello mengambil coklat dari lemari, dan bergegas keluar. Matt pun mengikutinya.

_**05:30**_

Kali ini Matt tidak mengambil satu pun foto Mello. Ia telah menaruh sebuah kamera kecil di atas televisinya. Tepat ketika Mello menyalakan TV, Matt memencet tombol dari remot kecil yang tadi ia kantongi. Matt tersenyum puas. Namun satu buah foto belum tentu hasilnya memuaskan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Mello lagi.

_**06:00**_

Mello pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sebagai penyamaran, ia juga ikut makan bersama anak lain di _Wammy's House_. Dan dari balik gelasnya, ia ambil gambar Mello yang telah selesai makan.

Matt merasa ia sudah cukup mengikuti Mello. Ia hanya tinggal mengatur kedua puluh kamera yang ia telah lokasikan di tempat-tempat yang hendak dikunjungi Mello. Bocah berambut merah itu menaruh sendoknya, berdiri, dan beranjak pergi. Namun…

"Aku melihatmu dari tadi, Matt." Mello yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya membuat jantungnya nyaris copot.

"Me-Mello?" Matt gugup. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

"Berikan kamera itu padaku." Mata bocah itu tampak mengancam.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Berikan!" Mello menarik kerah baju Matt, membuat bocah ber_goggle_ itu mengernyit tegang. Diambilnya kamera kecil dari kantongnya dan dengan tangan gemetar disodorkannya kamera berukuran empat kali enam itu. "Bagus," Mello melepaskan genggamannya, dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan Matt.

"Mello!" Mello menghentikan langkahnya. Di tatapnya mata di balik _goggle_ itu. "Mereka hanya butuh fotomu. Itu saja."

"Dan aku tidak peduli." Sebuah tatapan dingin.

"Kau salah Mels." Kedua bocah itu kini saling bertatapan. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan kalau kau lebih baik dari Near jika kau tidak mengikuti ujian itu."

Sunyi.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak peduli." Mello berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Mello…"

~oOo~

"GAGAL! Astaga… Aku tidak mendapatkan gambar satu pun." Matt mengobrak abrik rambutnya sendiri. Disebarnya belasan foto yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Sebenarnya, foto-foto ini hampir berhasil." Near memunguti foto yang berjatuhan itu satu persatu. Foto saat Mello mengambil coklat cukup bagus, namun ia mengambil gambar saat Mello sudah memakan sebungkus coklat. Ada bercak coklat di bibirnya. Dan meskipun dapat dimanipulasi di komputer, hasilnya akan terlihat cacat. Foto saat Mello sarapan juga begitu. Sudah cukup jelas, namun dari sudut yang kurang sesuai. Foto-foto itu seharusnya menampilkan gambar Mello yang tengah melihat lurus ke kamera. Foto saat Mello menonton TV sebenarnya sudah bagus, sudutnya sesuai, namun pantulan cahaya televisi yang ada di bawah kamera membuat pencahayaannya kacau.

"Near, maaf mengecewakanmu." Matt menyerahkan sebuah kamera kecil ke Near dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Tidak, kita berhasil."

"Hah?"

"Kita berhasil…" Ucapan Near membuat Matt bingung.

Dan benar saja, besoknya, saat ujian dilaksanakan, sebuah foto terpampang di meja ujian Mello. Sebuah gambar yang diambil menggunakan kamera yang ia sita dari Matt. Di meja itu, nampak sebuah foto bocah berambut pirang yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_**Jepang**_

_**Sekarang**_

Near masih mengamati foto itu. Ia tahu, alasan Mello memgambil gambar dirinya sendiri adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa ia lebih unggul dari Near. Sederhana saja, ia memfoto dirinya sendiri untuk dirinya sendiri. Melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa orang lain lakukan selain dirinya sendiri. Mello tidak akan membiarkan orang lain yang memfoto dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa bahkan sang juara satu, Near, tidak bisa mendapatkan sebuah foto darinya. Dan jika ia telah memfoto dirinya sendiri, maka tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi Near untuk mengambil foto dirinya. Jika dilihat dari pemikiran itu, maka Mello menang.

Arti senyuman dari foto itu, adalah kemenangan mutlak dari sebuah pertandingan melawan Near. Namun dalam pemikiran Near, ia sudah menduga Mello akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Jika dilihat dari pokok permasalahan, kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Mello adalah, satu, tidak menyerahkan fotonya sehingga Roger menganggap Near tidak dapat memenuhi permintaannya, dan dua, mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dengan tujuan melakukan sesuatu yang Near tidak bisa lakukan.

Namun kenyataannya, yang direncanakan Near selama ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar Mello tidak mengambil kemungkinan pertama. Caranya adalah, tentu saja, Matt. Matt berperan penting sebagai seseorang yang dapat membuat Mello berfikir bahwa Near benar-benar ingin mengambil fotonya. Tambahan perkataan Matt ke Mello tentang ujian itu juga telah direncanakan. Near memang menyuruh Matt untuk mengatakan hal itu di saat Mello menangkap basah dirinya. Dan itu menambah presentase kemungkinan untuk Mello melakukan pilihan kedua, yaitu memfoto dirinya sendiri.

Near telah merencanakan semuanya.

Dan Mello mengikuti setiap rencananya.

Rencanya Near berhasil.

Near menang.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, ideologi Mello di sini mirip dengan pemikiran Beyond Birthday. Sekedar info, BB di kasusnya (LA BB murder case) memutuskan untuk menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban pembunuhan ruangan terkunci itu. Karena menurut BB, L tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pembunuh atau penjahat di balik kasus itu telah mati. Dengan begitu kasus itu tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Begitu pula Mello, ia beranggapan jika dia yang memfoto dirinya sendiri, maka Near tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi permintaan Roger. Namun sayang, Near selalu satu langkah lebih awal dari Mello, Haha. Nah, maaf fic ini membosankan. Mind to review? Give your comment and correction! ^^


End file.
